Big Changes
by gogo21
Summary: Katsu is put under the protection of the Vampire Hunter's Association, with Zero as her 'body-guard'. After being whisked off to Japan to Cross Academy, how will she fare? sorry if the story starts slowly - this is my first one! Zero x OC
1. info

Info page

Ok, this is my first story, so please read and review…sorry the first chapter is so slow, but it will pick up soon, promise!

Katsu:

Likes – science, drawing, playing keyboard/piano, any sport to do with boards (surfing, snowboarding, skateboarding), cats, lounging around.

Hates – shopping for necessities, but can spend hours looking at stuff she really doesn't need. Also hates bossy people.

Info – really naïve, trusting, friendly, but also a bit of a loner. Has a bad habit of tuning out to stuff she finds boring, and will do this without even realising it.

Looks – really tall (5'10"), pretty, brown eyes and hair (more details on hair in the story)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ahh, shoot, come'on Miki, help me out here!" wailed Katsu to her sister. It was Saturday night and there was a party on, but as usual, Katsu had left choosing her outfit to the last minute. "It's between these two tops." Although Miki, 13, was two years younger than Katsu, 15, she definetly had the better fashion sense. Katsu rarely ever took any interest in clothes, preferring to go surfing or snowboarding, or just look at the stars through her telescope. She was a dreamer, always naïve and trusting of people without thinking too much. Her sister was the polar opposite: down-to-earth, and LOVED shopping.

"Just go with this one," sighed Miki, handing her a tight punky black top that resembled a corset from the back, as could be laced up with a ribbon.

"You sure I don't look too…elegant? Cause I really hate all that straight laced kinda stuff…and besides, I'm playing tonight, so…" said Katsu.

"Relax," her sister assured. "Just put your black choker with it and it'll look cute and punky. You'll be perfect."

Katsu smiled and went to change. Her band (really just a bunch of kids from school) was playing tonight in front of their first notable audience, with Katsu on the keyboard.

"And get that stupid hair out of your face! You're so pretty and no-one can see you!" fussed Miki. True, Katsu was stunning, but striking in a different way was her hair. It was dark brown and about shoulder length, heavily layered with a sweeping side fringe that obscured most of her eyes – if she wanted it to. If she shook her head a certain way, it made it look like she had no eyes at all – literally a mop of hair. And this annoyed her family_ immensely._

Finally ready, Katsu hopped downstairs, grabbed her jacket and yelled "Ok I'm off!"

A mixture of "have fun, good luck" and "be safe" drifted towards her from the kitchen from her parents and sister, and she set off


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zero Kiryu had arrived at the right place, judging by the pounding music and lights coming from the building. There were two people inside there – 1 he needed to protect, the other to kill; but neither knew he existed. As he slunked through the main entrance, with his natural glare on his face, he got admiring looks from various girls he passed. Yes, Zero stood out from the crowd, which didn't help him on his mission. He made his way to the dance floor, and sure enough, there was one of his targets – up on stage. Or at least he thought it was – just behind the singer and lead guitarist of the garage band was a girl (or some sort of feminine mop of hair) playing the keyboard with a kind of bored expression on what parts of her face were showing. Every now and again, she would shake her head, giving him a glimpse of her face. And Zero couldn't help but notice she was pretty.

The song finished, and Katsu and the other band members got off stage, all shouting congratulations at each other. Katsu didn't stick around though – she needed food. "Mmmm, why are people always staring at me…" she whined mentally as she wandered towards the buffet. A 5'10" girl in a mini-skirt was hardly going to blend in with the crowd, so she just kept her hair in front of her eyes and ignored them. After grabbing a slice of pizza, she went and sat with her friends, but although she was surrounded by people, Katsu felt pretty lonely. And so the party wore on.

After about an hour or so, one of Katsu's friends bounded up to her, and squealed "Oh my god! There's this super-hot guy who's been staring at you for the past half hour! I'm gonna fix you guys up, ok?"

"Eh, no thanks," laughed Katsu. But her friend hadn't heard a word of this, and had already bounced off. "I just really can't be bothered with a boyfriend", she thought. Then Katsu became conscious of someone watching her. She turned her head slightly, and out of the corner of her eye, she could just see a tall figure leaning against the back wall. But the strangest thing was – this guy's hair was _silver._ Katsu narrowed her eyes to try to see better, but was yanked around to face her friend, who had return with a really hot guy. Katsu looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Uh, hi…" she muttered.

"Hey." He replied

"I'll leave you two alone now", giggled her friend, backing away.

Katsu's head snapped round to look at her. She had just met the stranger's eyes, and now had the sudden urge to run out the building, far away from where she was. There was something cold and _very _dangerous about him, and all her instincts were telling her to escape. "Ahh, but if I do anything like that, it would hurt his feelings…", she thought. Suddenly she felt an iron grip on her arm, and the stranger was leading her off the dance floor. She struggled, but his grip just go tighter. He slid through a fire escape door, dragging her with him. They were outside, and it was absolutely freezing, but the blood pumping furiously through her body made her feel like a sauna. The guy had her pinned up against the wall. He was incredibly strong - Katsu tried hitting and kicking, but she could barely move her limbs at all. Suddenly, his face was just inches away from hers.

"You smell so….addictive…." he murmured into her ear. "Smell?", thought Katsu. His head bent down to her neck, and a huge shiver ran through her body as she felt him lick it. Katsu was just gathering breath in her lungs for a scream when it was all forced out, as she was suddenly knocked backwards onto the ground by a powerful shove. At the same time, there was a loud bang, and a large mass fell to the floor in front of her. She just had time to recognise it as the body of the stranger before it turned to dust. A strong hand gripped her arm and yanked her to her feet. Through her gasps for breath, Katsu managed to look up at her rescuer, and realised it was the silver haired guy from earlier. Before she could even say thank you, he thrust her jacket into her arms and started dragging her down the street and away from the building.

"Uh…wait, please, hey, STOP!" Katsu yelled, but the guy never even broke his stride. "Hold it! Where're we going?!" Not even turning to look at her, he replied simply "To your house". Now Katsu was thoroughly freaked out.

"How the hell do you know where I live?", she whispered hoarsely, fear creeping through her body with each step she took.

No answer.

"Slow down!" she yelled, but they had already reached her house. The front door was already ajar, and Katsu could hear panicked voices coming from the living room. "Oh my god, is everybody ok? My sister? My parents?" said Katsu, her voice trembling more and more with each word. She ran into the room, and stopped in her tracks. Her mother, father and sister were all sitting on one sofa, looking at her in relief.

"Oh thank God you're alright", said her mother, hugging her as she came over to sit down on the sofa with her family. But what attracted Katsu's eyes was the man sitting opposite them, who the silver-haired stranger had gone to join. He had wild black hair, and an eye patch over one eye. Taking out a cigarette, he began,

"You're family's already had this introduction, but for your benefit, I'll say it again. I'm Toga Yagari, and this is my former student, Zero Kiryu", he said motioning to the figure next to him, who seemed to have a permanent glare on his face. "We're both from the Vampire Hunter's Association – yes, they do exist. Zero here is the best hunter we've got, and he's been assigned to protect you – "

"Why?!" Katsu burst out. The hunter spoke with a strange accent, perhaps Japanese or Chinese. Toga sighed and said,

"We haven't yet discovered why, but you seem to have extremely attractive blood. That vampire you saw tonight had travelled all the way from England just to get a taste. By staying here without our protection, not only you, but also the rest of your family is in danger. To protect you thoroughly, you will have to move to Japan, where our headquarters is situated, to a school called "Cross Academy" which has appropriate facilities. Zero will be with you at all times as your, let's say, body-guard. I'll stay here to guard your family. As I've already explained to your parents, Cross Academy, who's headmaster is a former vampire hunter, has hired special teachers for you, so your studies will not be interrupted in any way. You will, however, have to board with the other students." He paused to stub out his cigarette. "Any questions?"

Katsu just sat dumbstruck for about five seconds. Then she exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! No way!" she screeched.

"I know it's hard to believe, Katsu, but – " began her father.

"No, that's not the problem!" she yelled. "I don't doubt the whole vampire part! It's the moving to bloody Japan I've got a problem with! I have friends and a life!"

"You won't for long if you don't cooperate." Muttered Zero.

Katsu ignored him. "But I'll be apart from my family…", and she started crying.

"Sweetheart, your safety must come before anything else…" her mother said.

"I don't even speak Japanese…" Katsu wailed.

"Feh, don't worry, Zero'll teach you", said Toga.

Katsu sat back on the couch, exhausted, and ruffled her hair so it covered her eyes. She didn't want to see, hear, or feel anything anymore.

"The sooner we leave the better. We'll be ready to pick her up tomorrow evening" said Toga, but he got no reply. He stood up, bowed, and left the house, followed loosely by Zero. Tomorrow was Katsu's last day with her family for what would be a very long time, and she wanted to remember it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 8 o'clock on a Sunday evening, and the cab containing Toga, Zero, Katsu and her mass of luggage had just pulled up in front of the airport. For Katsu, the day had whizzed by like a bullet – her tearful good-bye to her family seemed to have lasted only seconds. Now she moved like molasses, dragging herself to where she needed to be with barely any energy at all. Zero went to check the bags in while Toga and Katsu got some snacks for the flight. As they were leaving the store, Toga grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, and pulled her back.

"By the way," he muttered, "There are a couple of minor details we – ahem – forgot to tell your parents. Number 1, Cross Academy has two classes – a day class and a night class. The night class is for vampires."

Katsu's eyes widened, but Toga ignored her.

"Number 2, Zero is a vampire."

At this, Katsu let out a gasp.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" she whispered hoarsely.

"Zero used to be a hunter, but was bitten by a pure blood vampire when he was 11," Toga explained. "He's still the best we've got, but it _would _help if you could try not to cut yourself." He laughed wryly at Katsu's anxious expression. "Don't worry, he'll behave himself." But Toga's assurances had little effect on her, and she was very stiff as they walked back over to Zero. She couldn't help but wonder what the Association _was thinking!_ But it was too late to turn back now. As she and Zero walked through the security gates, Katsu looked back at Toga. She couldn't tell for certain from the distance, but it looked like he was…_smirking._

"Hello, and welcome aboard Japan Airlines." Sang the chirpy voice. "This is flight A462 to Tokyo, Japan, and we would like to welcome you all aboard. This plane will shortly be taking off, and we would like to have a few short minutes of your attention to show you the safety video."

Katsu sighed and sank back in her seat as the plane jerked and began to move slowly round the runway. From behind her hair, she glanced at Zero, sitting next to her. "Man, that guy's like a stone," she thought. "He's barely moved since we got seated!" Sure enough, Zero sat with his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed and a serious look on his face, even at rest.

"Please prepare for take-off" chanted the hostess.

Katsu turned to look out the window as the plan accelerated. She could feel her life slipping further and further out of her control, and two tears crawled slowly down her face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look, I've made great progress – can't we stop now!?" whined Katsu

Zero sighed in aggravation. "I have to teach you the whole of the Japanese language in an 11 hour flight. It's been two hours, and all you know is your name. Maybe if you applied yourself…"

"Well, soooooorryy," she huffed, crossing her arms, "but I don't think well on an empty stomach."

"You just ate."

"Hardly!" Katsu was really not in the mood for learning. She was tired and just wanted to sit back and watch one of the movies on the personal TVs, especially as they had "Kill Bill". "Ugh, but if I don't learn, then I'm gonna look _so _stupid…" she thought, "ok, fine, I'll let him teach me nouns…but I am NOT doing verbs yet!" Katsu turned around, but saw something unexpected. Zero was leaning as far away from her as he could, covering his face with one hand. When he saw she was looking at him, he said, "I'll be back" and took off out of his seat and down the aisle of the plane. But just before he left, Katsu had had time to notice that his tattoo was…glowing.

"Oh my god," she though. "He must be…thirsty…Wait, he's supposed to be protecting me. Shouldn't he have something for these kinds of times?" And, against her better judgement, Katsu bent down, opened Zero's bag, and started going through it. Toothbrush, water, a couple of snacks, a knife (whoa how the hell did he get that past customs!), a wallet…but nothing that could help. Then, Katsu's fingers touched something at the bottom of the bag. It was a small plastic box with a red rose emblem, similar to Zero's tattoo. Katsu slid out the tiny draw and found just what she thought she needed – pills. "Well, don't know what they're for," she thought, "but it's worth a try", and she took off down the aisle, water and pill box in hand.

Katsu reached the end of the aisle, where it opened up into a place to stand and stretch your legs, with toilet cubicles along one wall. However, she though she'd gone the wrong way, as she couldn't see Zero anywhere, until a slight movement caught the corner of her eye. Zero was standing dowubled over in the shadows, breathing heavily.

"Um, I don't know, but maybe these could help?" said Katsu, holding up the box. Zero's eyes widened, and suddenly Katsu was yanked into the nearest cubicle. It was a very small space for two people, and Zero had her pinned against the wall. She only had the courage to meet his intense glare for a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for her to see that his eyes had a hint of red in them. But it was only when his head began to move slowly to her neck that she became truly afraid.

"Ah, no, Zero…STOP!!" she yelled, trying to shove him back. But he just pressed her harder against the wall until she cried out in pain. Then she felt him lick her neck. In a last desperate attempt, Katsu hit him with all her strength across the head with the pill box, throwing him back. For a moment, he looked furious, almost animal like, but then the red in his eyes faded back to the usual light violet, and he seemed shocked, and even slightly ashamed. He grabbed the water bottle out of Katsu's hand, and gave and unemotional "thanks". Then he shoved her hard out of the cubicle. Katsu stumbled out, but immediately spun around and pressed her ear against the cubicle door – curiosity had gotten the better of her. Then she hear, very faintly, a voice filled with loathing mutter from behind the door "What a revolting creature I've become…"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long I've had exams :-S

Chapter 5

Katsu stared at the tray of food (or what they liked to call "food") placed in front of her. "Aeroplane food always makes me feel sick…" she thought, as she prodded something vaguely resembling scrambled eggs. For once, she wasn't hungry. Katsu sneaked a glance at Zero in the seat next to her. After "the incident", Katsu had returned to her seat, and immediately plugged herself in to whatever movie was showing, trying to forget what had just happened. Zero had come back half an hour later, sat down and, with his arms crossed over his chest, had gone to sleep. Or at least that's what he wanted her to believe – Katsu doubted he had slept a wink.

"We will shortly be landing in Tokyo", sang the air hostess, and Zero's eyes blinked open. Their eyes met, and Katsu gave a weak smile. Zero did not return it.

At the airport, they gathered their luggage, and Zero led the way to a long black car, with Katsu following close behind. She could just about make out what various signs and notices said, but her Japanese was not good enough to allow for much more. As the car drove through the busy streets of Tokyo, Katsu opened the window and stretched her head our a bit, drinking in all the new sights and smells of the new city. Suddenly the window began to close, and Katsu just managed to squeeze her head back in before it shut completely. She looked round to see Zero glaring at her, his finger on the window button.

"We don't need your smell wafting around half of Tokyo", he growled.

"Sorry…I forgot…" she murmured back.

At last, they arrived at Cross Academy. The huge, gothic iron gates swung open in front of them, and Katsu followed Zero onto the school grounds. "This is probably the richest school I've ever seen," she thought, observing the old architecture and intricacy of the buildings. They entered one of the buildings and walked through corridor after corridor for what seemed like ages; their feet echoeing in the silent hallways. Finally, they came to two tall chestnut doors, which Ktsu was pushed through by Zero. She found herself stumbling into a large, well-lit and homey office. The desk by the window seemed to have been taped over several times, but still had a large gash down the middle of it; and sitting at the desk was a honey-haired man with round glasses, wrapped up like he was in the Arctic.

"Um, hi –" Katsu managed to say before the strange man launched himself at her, squealing "AAAWWWWWW! Kiryuu-kun isn't she so CUTE!!!! Another daughter! Yaya! Just call me daddy, ok? DADDY!" The man continued to witter on in Japanese, most of which Katsu couldn't understand, so Zero translated…selectively.

"He's the headmaster, and he's welcoming you to the school".

The headmaster paused and stared at Katsu, then said in near perfect English,

"Aw Katsu-chan, you still don't know how to speak Japanese? That's ok, you can spend this weekend learning it with Daddy!" Then he glanced at her neck. "Oh goodie, well done Kiryuu-kun you didn't bite her!"

Zero's hand shot out, grabbing the headmaster by the neck.

"Don't worry…", the headmaster chocked out. "Zero acts like a yanki but he's really a very nice pers–"

Zero's grip tightened.

Then the door opened. At the sight of the people behind it, Zero dropped the headmaster and gowled softly. "What do you want, purebloods…"


End file.
